The present invention relates generally to wind-actuated novelty devices and, more specifically, to a mountable, spinning novelty display device. The present invention is particularly useful wherein, although not strictly limited to, an individual desires to mount and transport a pinwheel-type display device on a vehicle, wherein the rotational display device is quickly, easily and removably secured to a vehicle window, enabling a user to enjoy an active display of a selected logo, design and/or vocal.
Most individuals enjoy expressing their support for popular sports teams, collegiate affiliations, political candidates and/or personal interests or beliefs. Vehicle displays can be an effective means of such expression, since road trips typically provide encounters with numerous cars and trucks and the passengers riding therein. In fact, many individuals utilize their vehicle as a forum by affixing specialty bumper stickers and decorative or personalized license plates.
However, some vehicle owners prefer to avoid affixing traditional decorative or display articles to the bumpers or other surfaces of their car or truck primarily because of the potential for damage to the finish of the vehicle and/or the relative permanence of such displays. Vanity license plates are also generally permanent, much like bumper stickers. Furthermore, each such permanent display can limit a vehicle owner to repeatedly expressing the same message or team support. Although magnetic signs that removably affix to vehicle doors have been designed, thereby allowing a user to interchange between a variety of fairly inexpensive displays, such signs are typically two-dimensional and are usually only visible from one side of a vehicle.
To provide a more noticeable display, removable flags are available in a variety of colors and designs, wherein a user can display support for a sports team in the morning and a political organization in the afternoon, simply by replacing the flag on a vehicle window frame. Such flags and windsocks can be eye-catching, but have become somewhat commonplace thus disadvantageously losing some appeal.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an easily noticeable wind-actuated novelty display device enabling a user to removably and securely mount and display a pinwheel-type device on a vehicle, wherein each display device can incorporate a variety of logos, specialty coloration effects, rotationally activated visual effects and/or sound effects, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a vehicle-mountable, spinning novelty display device, wherein a user can quickly, easily and interchangeably mount and transport a wind-actuated rotational display incorporating a selected logo, mascot, design or vocal.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is a wind-actuated, rotational novelty display device enabling a user to demonstrate patriotism, support for a selected sports team or to display any other personal interest capable of visual and/or audible expression, wherein the present invention can be handheld, positioned on or in the ground, or removably secured to a moving or stationary vehicle to provide a dynamic showcase for individual interests or beliefs.
More specifically, the present invention is a dual head display member positioned on a support arm, wherein the support arm enables secure and removable placement and display of the spinning novelty device on a vehicle. The dual head rotational member is preferably a pair of generally flat, circular shaped disks, each with a plurality of air receiving and deflecting ports extending outwardly therefrom and defined therethrough, wherein air received and deflected through the ports results in rotational movement of each head. The rotational members of the dual head display member are opposingly positioned on the distal end of the support arm and are securely and rotationally retained thereon. The base of the support arm provides a mount or bracket for removably secure fastening to a vehicle window or doorframe. The dual head display member is aesthetically designed to provide a dynamic visual show and can incorporate many effects such as, for exemplary purposes only, holographic images, reflective ornamentation, distinctive coloration, lights, insignias, logos, mascot depictions, licensed characters, special visual effects and/or other notable styles or features. Wind-actuated audible effects may also be incorporated, wherein cheers, mascot vocals or musical tunes would accompany the visual display.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a method for visually communicating personal interests or beliefs to others.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to enable a user to quickly and easily change from one type of display to another.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a dynamic visual display.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide an audible display in combination with a dynamic visual display.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide two rotating disks, wherein each can carry a different logo or visual display.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide two rotating disks, wherein the dual rotation can enable the creation of specialized visual effects.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a wind-actuated novelty display, wherein visual and audible effects are wind-driven.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to incorporate and display logos, mascot depictions, emblems and notable coloration to enhance visual display and to endorse a sports team, patriotic cause, product, holiday or any other targeted representation.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to enable a handheld, vehicle mounted, or otherwise supported wind-actuated display device.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.